


At home again

by ElenaChan



Series: Feeling you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Conflict Resolution, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healing Sex, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, OTP Feels, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Reconciliation Sex, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, because this tag is the most important in the world of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: Chanyeol needs his breath.





	At home again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for those which I made sad.

Chanyeol was going around in circles, back and forward, side to side in his apartment, he couldn't conceive his new life. Everything was upside down, most of the times he was feeling angry and frustrated, he didn't want the life he was having, but he didn't know how to go back. At certain point, he didn't want to go back, he was trying to resist all the temptations.

"You must be crazy to be like this at this time in the morning," one sleepy Baekhyun said while rubbing his eyes, all dressed in his pajamas, sporting a messy hair "go back to the room, you're making too much noise going around like a locked up lion"

"I can't," Chanyeol replied taking a cup that was lying near him, above the table, and serving himself some coffee.

"Of course you can't, you ass!" Baekhyun snapped "Who would be able to sleep if he keeps drinking coffee at this hour?"

Chanyeol didn't pay any mind, apparently Baekhyun didn't know of some of his habits. Chanyeol felt a heavy weight in his chest, because he knew, he was sure, that Kyungsoo would know... if he were there, he would know, he always knew. Chanyeol was inmune to coffee, he was a heavy sleeper, the real reason why he couldn't sleep early was because he was more of a night person, but Baekhyun didn't know. Although lately, Chanyeol was beginning to think that there could be another reason, he was feeling nostalgic, like something was off.

"You better shut the fucking lights off," Baekhyun began to turn around to go back to the room "and return to sleep, because tomorrow I have to work, and with these activities of yours I can't even close my eyes!" shouted while walking inside the bedroom.

Chanyeol sighed, he was resigned to feel like that many weeks ago. Baekhyun was right, both had many activities in the morning, their jobs were demanding and he couldn't pass his nights like that, strolling around in the kitchen. So he walked heavily, his footsteps were lazy and tired.

A strong knock on the door stopped him right in his tracks. Who could it be? It was almost one in the morning. Then another strong knock. Chanyeol went to the door and looked through the little hole in the door. He didn't expect to see who it was, it's been weeks since the last time he saw him, and his sole presence always get to disturbed Chanyeol. He felt agitated, he didn't want to open the door.

"Chanyeol," the taller was surprised by the deep tone "I know you are there, I know you can see me"

Chanyeol frowned, he really didn't want this. With difficulty he opened the door just a little.

"What do you want, Jongin?" Chanyeol asked scowling, his eyes were dead serious, blank, soulless.

"I'm here to talk to you," the other man replied.

"Well, I don't have anything to talk with you-" Chanyeol tried to close the door, but Jongin was faster placing his foot between the door and the frame.

"You're wrong!" he yelled pushing the door completely opened "You and Kyungsoo are very wrong," the smaller's name in the mouth of this man sounded painfully in chanyeol's ears, he didn't want to know, he didn't want to listen "I'm not a kid whose feelings are joke"

Chanyeol's mouth made a thin line, he was angry and tired, but he was completely capable of recognize a hurt man... Mostly because he was also hurt.

"Come in," Chanyeol moved and Jongin went into the apartment.

Two grown men, at almost one in the morning, sitting in the living room of an apartment in Cheongdamdong, alone with few lamps lightning his tired faces. Chanyeol felt anxious, he didn't like Jongin, the new boyfriend of his ex, the man that was living right now with him, the very one that replaced him. Jongin felt hopeless, he could feel sympathy for the taller, they were friends, he liked his music very much, in the past he was a big fan, but all crumbled down between them when Kyungsoo chose him to be the amendment of his heartbreak. It was the perfect betray against one of his best friends: Park Chanyeol.

"Be quick, Jongin," Chanyeol began to speak "I will not lie, I don't want you here, so please, tell me what the hell are you doing in my apartment"

"Kyungsoo needs you," Jongin replied calmly.

"So it's about that..." Chanyeol muttered "I think you are confused," he scowled at the younger "I'll ask you to consider the situation that we are in and think again of your words-"

"Stop it!" Jongin hissed angry "Stop thinking of me as a clueless and insignificant boy, because I'm not! I'm not a moron, Chanyeol!"

"Jong-"

"No!" Jongin cut him off "You will let me talk, Chanyeol!" his eyes were suspiciously glassy and Chanyeol felt a pang of guilt "When Kyungsoo began to show interest in me, I was confused, afraid and hesitant, I treasured your friendship the most, I didn't want to lose it," he began to explain with tears in his eyes "but when I learned that you cheated on him, that he was left behind by you, that you even moved out and began to live with your new boyfriend, I knew that you didn't deserve that loyalty..."

"Stop there..."

"I couldn't take it, Chanyeol, I couldn't," but Jongin continued "it looked fair to me, I wanted Kyungsoo to be happy again and I wanted to love him..."

"Jongin..."

"But he loves you, Chanyeol!" Jongin shouted, his eyes were now red for holding on his tears, his heart were breaking with each word "He's absolutely, madly and deeply in love with you!"

Chanyeol began to cry quietly, invisible tears were running down his cheeks, he didn't want to hear that, because it was a lie. All of that was a lie.

"I never meant anything to him... It was always you, he needs you, it doesn't matter if you made him miserable... Kyungsoo loves you that much that he would forgive you everything," Jongin said with a strangled voice "fucking everything, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and sighed, he felt despair, if he was angry, now he was feeling sick and confused.

"Jongin... please," he said slowly, like he didn't believe the situation "explain yourself, what do you mean with cheating? Who cheated? Which boyfriend?" he asked.

Jongin stared dumbfounded at the taller, he couldn't believe such cynicism. In that moment Baekhyun walked into the living room, tired, annoyed and looking at the two men in the couches.

"This boyfriend," Jongin scoffed, smiling bitterly, seeing how Baekhyun was in his pajamas and obviously sleeping in the apartment.

"Hello to you too, Jongin," Baekhyun replied a bit mad at the younger disturbing his sleep.

"I don't think I understand," Chanyeol frowned looking at the two men in front of him "what boyfriend, Jongin? Whose?"

"BAEKHYUN," Jongin rolled his eyes pointing at the smaller man standing by his side "YOUR boyfriend" he pointed now at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun opened his mouth and his eyes like two plates, dumbly pointing at himself.

"Okay..." Chanyeol said slowly "and who cheated on who?"

"I didn't come here to lose my time, Chanyeol," Jongin rolled his eyes again "if you don't want to acknowledge that you cheated on Kyungsoo with this man, then its up to you, but you-"

"Stop there, Jongin!" Chanyeol cut him off "Right there!" he stood up and walked to the window massaging his temple. He wasn't understanding.

"We are not boyfriends," Baekhyun took part looking at Jongin.

Jongin laughed bitterly and glared at the smaller.

"How could you deny it when you are even dressed like that in his apartment?"

"WELL, IT'S FUCKING ONE IN THE MORNING, KID," Baekhyun snapped at the rude tone "what do you expect me to dress at this damn hour? A suit?" he asked offended "And of course I'm in his apartment! What? Do you wanted me in pajamas and in the street?"

Jongin frowned a little offended by the tone, he wasn't stupid.

"You can come and take a look into our SEPARATE rooms," Baekhyun pointed at the hallway "my room is in front of this ass"

Jongin didn't hesitated and stormed into the hallway, he felt something dropping in his insides when he confirmed that Baekhyun was sleeping in what seemed to be a guest room, it was quite messy, the single bed was still warm, room lacking decorations. When he peeked in Chanyeol's room, the queen size bed was also messy, someone was previously there, resting, but the bed was cold. He saw something strange between the sheets, carefully he got closer and lifted the blanket, a wood framed photograph of a smiling Kyungsoo appearing before his eyes. Jongin gulped down. In both rooms there was no evidence of a couple, in both men in the living room there was no evidence of a relationship.

Jongin, held the photo frame tight between his hands, admiring a cheerful Kyungsoo, before he left it on top of the bedside table and went out of the bedroom.

"Satisfied?" Chanyeol asked, indifferent.

This time Jongin could point a singular emotion in the taller's face: sorrow.

"You didn't...?"

"I think that this is enough," Chanyeol said to him "please, go now... I don't want to talk to you nor Kyungsoo, please, just go and never come again" Chanyeol took him by the arm and guided him to the door.

When he opened the door he wasn't expecting Kyungsoo ready to knock at it. The man with owlish eyes opened them like two globes when he saw Jongin, his look went soft when he looked at Chanyeol and definitely frowned when he took notice of Baekhyun at the back.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo was surprised "what are you doing here?"

"You got here on time," Chanyeol pushed Jongin out, not allowing the younger to answer "you can talk it far away from here. Go away"

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo tried to reach the taller, but Chanyeol got away quickly.

"No, Chanyeol," Jongin stopped the taller from closing the door "talk to him, please"

"No!" Chanyeol shouted.

"Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun got closer "I really think you need this," putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo frowned deeper, he didn't like how he was giving advice to Chanyeol, how the taller was actually listening. Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun.

"Don't-" Kyungsoo was about to argued with Baekhyun.

"Hyung, please," Jongin stopped him from arguing with Baekhyun "just go inside and talk with Chanyeol and know that from now on, we are done"

"Jongin-"

"I really want to break up," the younger lied "it's for the best," Jongin smiled, but the smile was sad "good luck, hyung"

"I'll go with Jongin to his place, don't worry," Baekhyun smiled to Chanyeol, grabbing a coat from the hanger behind the door, and the taller nodded.

Baekhyun put on his coat, let Kyungsoo inside, and walked side by side with Jongin to the lift. Baekhyun would support the hurt man in his lost, they were not close friends, but he was the only friend that Jongin had in that moment, the only friend on hand to drive him home safely.

 

~

 

Chanyeol closed the door behind them and guided Kyungsoo into the living room to sit, he felt nauseous, he didn't expect his night to go like that. The tiredness was feeling heavier with the passing seconds.

"What is it, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked without preambles, sitting in a couch in front of Kyungsoo, he wanted to finish that immediately.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say, he was resolved to beg Chanyeol, but seeing Baekhyun there changed the whole thing, he wasn't prepared for that and the sole fact changed everything, at least all his previous plans. Kyungsoo didn't want to break a relationship like Baekhyun did with Chanyeol and him.

"You are happy with him," Kyungsoo muttered having nothing to say. It wasn't a question.

"Who?" Chanyeol frowned.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo blurted, he felt bad saying his name.

Chanyeol didn't answer, instead he stood up from the couch and went to the table where his mug of coffee was laying cold. He took a sip and squeeze his eyes shut, he really didn't want this. How is it that their situation turned into an unbelievable drama?

"You," Chanyeol opened his eyes "you also think that I have a relationship with Baek,"

Hearing those words, Kyungsoo turned his head to see at the taller. There, by the side of the table, holding a white small mug, Chanyeol was looking right at him, his eyes were also glassy and Kyungsoo didn't understand.

"Are you trying to pull my leg, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo scowled at the taller. He didn't care about the suspicious tears, they could be from the sleepiness.

"I don't know," Chanyeol replied leaving the mug above the table and walking to Kyungsoo, who was scowling deeper now by his answer "it just happens that half an hour ago Jongin showed up here, mad and desperate, saying that you needed me," Kyungsoo blushed at the words, he didn't think the younger would be so nosy.

"Chany-"

"He also mentioned my supposed relationship with Baek and my unfaithfulness." Chanyeol didn't let Kyungsoo talk "Until then, I was amazed, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol stopped and knelt on one leg before Kyungsoo to be at his eyesight level "Baekhyun cleared up that we are not dating, the Jongin kid even checked our rooms, I got pissed enough and then you showed up." Chanyeol told everything that happened in the last hour "So you tell me, Kyungsoo... What the hell is exactly happening here?"

"Supposed?" Kyungsoo frowned deeper, almost closing his eyes. He wasn't confused, he was angry. "You say supposed, Chanyeol?"

"Yeah, supposed, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol spoke clearly "because as far as I know the only one that got a boyfriend after our breakup was you," he pointed at the smaller "so I don't know what boyfriend and what damn infidelity... If I'm being honest, I still don't know why you dumped me"

"I didn't _dump_  you," Kyungsoo said, his frown was trembling, painful memories returning to him "you cheated on me..."

"And how, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol demanded clearly annoyed "Tell me how I did that when I was head over heels for you? How if we are not dating anymore?"

"You kissed Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo accused him "You kissed him outside the company and I saw you!"

Chanyeol was agape, he remembered that day, he was having fun with Baekhyun and the things went wrong. He regretted the moment immediately, he never knew that Kyungsoo saw.

"That's why I broke up with you!" Kyungsoo was tearing now "I couldn't bear that you were cheating on me, dating Baekhyun... Now you even live with-"

"I didn't date Baekhyun," Chanyeol cut him off "he lives here as my friend, the company is very near from here" he explained "and I didn't cheat," he dared to add "he kissed me, because he wanted to make some stupid joke, I didn't expect the kiss, one moment I was talking with him and joking, the other he pulled me down and did it... one minute later all made sense, but it was too late to do something about the kiss"

 

> "Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said smiling "would you do me a favour?"
> 
> "If I can, then yes Baek," Chanyeol replied with a bigger grin, they were returning to the company from their free hour.
> 
> "Just close your eyes," Baekhyun asked.
> 
> "Close my...? Nope," Chanyeol laughed.
> 
> "Please, Chanyeol-ah! It'll be quick! Please! I'm your best friend!" Baekhyun begged the taller.
> 
> "Ugh, I hate you, Byun," Chanyeol frowned but did as he was told "you better not be too clever by half"
> 
> In the next moment he felt a pair of lips crashing against him, he was frozen. Chanyeol opened his eyes and saw how Baekhyun was kissing him like his life depended on it, almost instinctively he held him by the waist, but immediately regretted and just let the other do his thing, he didn't know what was going on. But the kissed lasted years for Chanyeol, until it finished.
> 
> "Just, shut up, okay?" Baekhyun asked an agape Chanyeol.
> 
> "Baekhyun-ah," a guy likely as tall as Chanyeol approached "is this your boyfriend?"
> 
> "And what if he is?" Baekhyun challenged, causing the man to scowl.
> 
> "Oh, n-no, no, no, mister," Chanyeol was quick to clear "I'm his best friend!"
> 
> "And does best friends kiss each other?" the man raised a brow skeptical.
> 
> "Maybe he's a little more than that," Baekhyun answered and Chanyeol was dying from guilt and embarrassment, he also didn't know what to say. Baekhyun wasn't helping either.
> 
>  

"I don't know if I would have helped him if he would have explained to me the whole thing before," Chanyeol admitted and Kyungsoo glared at him at that "but I know that I regret the way it happened, because I was lost, I didn't know what was happening, it confused me, because for a bit of time I thought that Baek had feelings for me," he explained still kneeling before Kyungsoo "feelings that in that moment I couldn't return"

"In that moment?" Kyungsoo asked "Can you now?"

"Definitely," Chanyeol said standing up in his full height "I'm a free man now"

"But I don't want you to," Kyungsoo stood up, although he couldn't reach Chanyeol's height.

Chanyeol turned around and looked at the smaller, his beauty was no joke and despite the dark circles under his eyes, he had to admit that the man was still as gorgeous as always.

"I don't think you are in the right position to say this," Chanyeol pointed "you recently had one and I hardly think that it was more like a kid relationship... Why I can't have one too with whoever I want?"

"You idiot!" Kyungsoo got closer to him "Because you already have me!" the smaller pulled down Chanyeol by the neck and kissed the life out of him.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol gasped trying to breathe "I can't..."

"Chanyeol, I love you," Kyungsoo confessed, cupping the taller's face between his hands "if I could turn back time, I-"

"But _you can't_ , Kyungsoo," Chanyeol cut him off " _I can't_..."

"Yeol, please," Kyungsoo whined desperately "I miss you, please, don't say no, please don't"

"Is this really worth it?" Chanyeol asked, fearful, hesitant.

"If you still love me, as much as I love you," Kyungsoo answered " _yes_ "

Chanyeol lifted Kyungsoo and carried him bridal style to his bedroom, the walk was enough for the taller to appreciate every feature of the smaller, his eyebrows, his huge eyes, his pink lips. All the characteristics he missed.

Chanyeol laid him on the bed, carefully he undressed Kyungsoo and placed himself between his legs. He looked right into Kyungsoo's eyes and somehow his look went softer. Kyungsoo felt guilt.

"I-I was with Jongin... I re-regret-" Kyungsoo whispered shyly, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes.

"Do you think I love you so little to care about it?" Chanyeol asked, tenderness in his eyes.

"You really don't mind?" Kyungsoo asked now looking at him.

"Well," Chanyeol supported his weight in his elbows "I mind, but he was your boyfriend, I find it normal, although, please, I would like to not dwell on that now or ever, it's pretty uncomf-"

"Sorry," Kyungsoo said "I'm very sorry, i-it wasn't real, he didn't mean-"

Chanyeol kissed him fiercely wanting Kyungsoo to stop talking, he didn't want to hear more reasons, he missed that man, he needed him, he didn't need to hear apologies and explanations, because it didn't make a difference in his heart. He would never stop loving Kyungsoo.

Skillfully, Chanyeol unbuttoned Kyungsoo's pants and began to stroke the smaller causing lower moans and shakes in Kyungsoo. In response, the smaller man took off Chanyeol's T-shirt, admiring the lean and strong body of the taller, this was what he wanted the most in these intimate moments, seeing that body and feel protected, covered in love and passion.

"Yeol, please," Kyungsoo whimpered opening his legs almost automatically "please don't wait, I ne-need to be with you"

Chanyeol just took some lube and covered his dick in the liquid substance. He stroke his dick to get it fully hard. Kyungsoo didn't wait and took the manhood putting in it inside his own hole. He was loose and that was evident to Chanyeol who didn't meet resistance.

"I fingered myself before coming," Kyungsoo gasped, hurried to explain, answering a question that never was voiced, because it didn't exist "please, just move now"

Chanyeol complied and began to move immediately, he didn't have time to get hard or aroused, but the sensations of Kyungsoo's hole squeezing his cock and the texture of his walls were doing a great job, and now he was thrusting with more force.

"Ngh," Chanyeol moaned feeling Kyungsoo's insides tighten around him "Soo... love"

Kyungsoo's insides churned at that word, he was constantly clenching around Chanyeol, he was crazy with the sensations, he really loved to feel the other's dick. Chanyeol thrusted again and again, when he reached the smaller's prostate, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes to the back of his head and intertwined hands with Chanyeol.

"Soo," Chanyeol muttered between labored breaths "d-dear... Soo"

"Yeol, God, faster," Kyungsoo asked almost sobbing, relishing the pleasure.

Chanyeol did as told, the filthy sounds, the sweat, the slapping of skin, Kyungsoo's lust face, the tightness... he couldn't wait.

"AH!" Kyungsoo clenched impossibly more when his orgasm hit him "YEOL!"

Chanyeol didn't stop, he continued the thrusts and helped by Kyungsoo's clenching walls, he filled Kyungsoo's hole with his seed. His orgasm hit him quietly, he only hid his face in the smaller's neck. It was the best of the moments in a long time. Kyungsoo felt blissful and blessed feeling the hot liquid, he wanted it all inside. Chanyeol pulled out when he stopped filling Kyungsoo and laid beside the smaller trying to recover his breath.

"Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo said and chanyeol could hear some kind of despair in his voice "Yeol-ah"

"I think we need to sleep," Chanyeol replied tired.

"What will happened after this, I can't sleep i-"

"You'll be here," Chanyeol muttered sleepily "you can stay here or I can move back into your place... whatever you want"

"But Yeol," Kyungsoo was still insecure.

"I love you, Soo," Chanyeol said lazily to him, the words causing Kyungsoo to blush "I will always love you and if you want to put a name, then I'm your boyfriend, your husband..." Kyungsoo's heart fluttered at the word "your lover, I'll be whatever you want me to be"

"Husband," Kyungsoo repeated, loving right away how it sounded. Shy and flushed, he kissed Chanyeol in the cheek.

"Husband, Soo," Chanyeol turned around and hugged Kyungsoo by the middle "now sleep... we'll have a hectic day tomorrow, moving out... and everything..."

Chanyeol was already snoring lightly, like a whisper, and Kyungsoo was happy, he felt satisfied, blessed, hopeful and at home again. The man beside him is the love of his life, the most gentle and noble. Chanyeol was accepting Kyungsoo again, was opening the door once more even when it was Kyungsoo who was wrong. Kyungsoo was complete and thankful for the first time in many weeks, embracing Chanyeol, he promised, he would never let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this mended your feels.  
>   
> *  
> *  
>   
> It was hard to build a sequel because the first story wasn't meant to be a story(?)... A complete story... with explanations, descriptions, reasons, background, narrative and all... So in this one I had to make all of that (but basing on the first) and it was hard to construct something with so little but main information, lol, but I achieved my goal. Besides, I didn't want any of the characters to leave a bad impression, so fix the thing with Chanyeol in such a way that he wasn't the asshole, and also take care that Kyungsoo wasn't in the place of victim, was a challenge. I hope I succeeded and thank you very much for reading.  
> 


End file.
